


Why are they such idiots? - Pidge Holt 2k18

by siriussophia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Singing Keith (Voltron), Spoilers, just gays being gays, this is all my fave tropes basically, unless of course theyre bi like baby lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriussophia/pseuds/siriussophia
Summary: Lance and Keith are a mess........But with help from some meddling paladins and lions. And everyone else in the GODDAMN UNIVERSE. Will they finally not be idiots and realize they both need each other to function correctly?Basically everyone in the galaxy is trying to hook them up, and they're on the way back to Earth





	1. The Beginning of Klance

**Author's Note:**

> This is all my favorite tropes thrown on bad writing, so yeah.... enjoy!
> 
> Btw Keith is oblivious to Lance's feelings not his own, Lance is oblivious to both his and Keith's.

Everyone has the day they ultimately knew that Keith and Lance were idiots who love each other.

The first time Hunk noticed was when Lance was on one of his Keith rants. When the look and tone of his voice changed mid-rant, to pure adoration (“HE THINKS HE’S SO MUCH COOLER THAN EVERYONE ELSE, SURE HE LOOKS COOL WITH A SWORD, and when he does all his amazing stunts, and he kinda looks cool but kind of like gentle when he is just sitting or standing around.”) Of course, Hunk had suspicions before but this just solidified them into concrete.

The first time Pidge noticed was when they met Keith. Apparently, after Keith left Hunk put a ban on Keith talk for Lance (“No talking about Keith unless we actually see the guy.”) So when they met Keith, they didn’t really have any idea of Keith and Lance’s “rivalry.” But after them going to Keith’s shack and talking with the guy, they ultimately decided that Keith’s “who are you?” was bullshit and Keith definitely has a crush on Lance. And they notice the crush growing on both ends every day..... they're idiots.

The first time Shiro noticed was when Sendak’s bomb almost killed Lance. Shiro saw a look on Keith’s face, he knew all too well. The look of pure fondness and concern, the one that reminded Shiro of Adam. God he missed that look, god he missed Adam. 

The first time Allura noticed was during a banquet held for Voltron on a random planet. Allura was 100% sure that sometime during the party, she was going to have to drag Lance away from flirting with every pretty girl at the party. But surprisingly enough, Lance stuck with just trying to annoy Keith or drag him to the dance floor the entire night. She still had to tell Lance to stop, because she was pretty sure Keith head would really explode with the amount of blushing and drinks he had going on. But this was a much more pleasant reason, than some girls (like Nyma). Too bad Keith wasn’t with them the next time they went to a banquet.

The first time Coran noticed was……… he actually doesn’t remember. It’s been so long that he thinks he knew the entire time, maybe he did. He didn’t think it was a secret so who cares about the time he figured it out.

The first time the BoM members noticed was after they came back from Keith’s trial, and when Lance noticed Keith was injured he basically glared them down with eyes that could rival Voltron’s lasers. And blatantly just told Allura don’t let them join us. Until Keith explained what happened, then Lance lightened up, that was until Keith decided to leave, that glare came right back. 

The first time that Krolia noticed was as soon as she stepped out of the altean pod into the castle, there was a Cuban boy who immediately rushed to Keith’s side as soon as he exited. She swore that was Lance he looked just like Keith described to her. (“Brown hair, Cuban, Kind, Kinda funny… but don’t tell that to him, a sunshine smile, and pretty eyes …… I mean pretty ugly eyes if you ask me, who wants to look at the stars in someone’s eyes, we’re in space.") But she swore Keith said that Lance thought of him as his rival, why would someone call their rival “grizzled.” Maybe she can ask the other paladins later on. 

The first time Romelle noticed was also when they stepped into the Castle of Lions for the first time. On the way there Keith warned her that Lance would probably try to flirt with her, so be prepared, which made Krolia give him a sad but reassuring smile. But as soon as she stepped out of the pod, Lance barely looked at her. He looked when he noticed she talked about Lotor but mainly kept his focus on Keith the entire time. Even during her story about Lotor, Lance kept side glancing at Keith every once in a while. It looked like it was to assure himself that Keith was really here.

The paladins definitely noticed that Lance’s behavior soured when Keith left for The Blade of Momora, but Lance ultimately pinned his mood on Allura and Lotor’s relationship. Although no one entirely believed that at all.

And Krolia and Romelle definitely noticed Keith’s complete fondness and adoration for Lance during their trip.

And thus began the operation of Klance that spread to every planet Voltron teamed up with.


	2. The Planet of Comfort and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendly stranger gives some comfort to Keith and rage to Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly did not think this story was very great, but people asked me to update so, I also had no idea how to continue  
> from the last chapter so have this, Hope you enjoy!

The paladins decided to stop by a peaceful planet to restock and reenergize themselves and their lions. Once settling down, they realized the planet they landed on was really well versed in their adventures like creepily well versed. And inhabitants of the planet kept looking at Lance and Keith and they both tried very hard to ignore the stares but they both were getting increasingly uncomfortable. 

Everyone was staring, but no alien said anything or approached either of them. Until one girl seemed to glare at everyone then scoffed and went up to Lance and started flirting with him. Keith witnessed the entire thing and saw how Lance stood ramrod still but didn't seem to have any objections on the matter, and suddenly started flirting back.

Keith briskly walked away from the scene and felt all the eyes following him out. Keith kept wandering until he found himself in a garden area. He sat down against a tree and shut his eyes, he is so stupid! Everyone probably knows about his crush now (if they didn’t already). God, he felt dumb.

He suddenly hears his exact thought of “stupid, stupid, stupid.” said out loud, he snapped his eyes open and found across the way from him, an alien about his height pacing across the garden. He might have looked for too long because before he knows it the stranger turns around and notices him.

The alien looked at him, and an unreadable expression crosses their face, and they started walking towards Keith. He immediately reached for his Bayard and soon realized that it was left back with the lions. 

Keith just stood up and when the alien approached him, Keith took a swing at him. But the stranger dodged it before it could strike. 

“Woah, there I’m peaceful I promise.”

Keith let his hands fall and looked at the stranger and seemed to notice tear streaks or something that resembled tears on their face.

The stranger said, “Hey, I saw what happened back there with Lance and I want you to know that I’m sorry.”

Keith affronted by the statement just replied “why? You didn’t do anything.”

The stranger gave a strained laugh and said: “No but obviously my significant other did.”

Keith blinked once, twice and then broke. As soon as he did he noticed arms wound around him in a comforting manner. 

A stranger was hugging him as he suddenly had a mental breakdown on a strange planet over a crush who was flirting with an alien. Keith realizing his situation and that he symbolizes a part of Voltron and couldn’t seem weak, abruptly pushed away and wiped his tears. Quickly commenting that he was fine and there was nothing to apologize for because no one did anything wrong. 

When his head is suddenly lifted up by the stranger, and then they said: “Hey, I know how it feels, I know it hurts I’m still hurt from it, but you know what really helped me throughout my emotions, crying and admitting I have emotions, it’s okay to cry.”

Keith suddenly felt so grateful to this stranger because never in his life has someone told him he could have emotions and that it was ok for him to cry. When Keith went through all kinds of different foster homes, they all were different but they all shared the common thread of they never cared about Keith’s emotions. 

Before Keith could express his gratitude towards the alien in front of him, a screech came from somewhere behind him. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” Keith turns to see Lance in a rage storming towards where he was. The stranger let go and as soon as they did Lance was pointing his full-on sniper rifle at them.

Keith not understanding a bit why Lance was so angry (I mean he has no right to be!) stood directly in front of Lance’s gun and said as plainly as he could muster “Put it down Lance.” Lance lowered his gun and exclaimed, “WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM, WHY ARE THERE TEARS ON YOUR FACE, WHAT’D HE DO?!?!” 

“Lance, he didn’t do anything, in fact, he was helping me, okay?”

Lance took a deep breath and looked at Keith “I’m so sorry about what happened back there, and I just wanted to tell you-” 

 

Right before Lance could finish his sentence Allura ran into the garden and screamed: “Paladins if we don’t go right now, it might take us decaphobes to be even close to Earth!” Lance turned to Keith and said “We’ll talk later and started walking towards the lion with Keith in tow, letting his mind wander about what Lance could possibly tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also uploaded another Klance story that I will probably update more cause I have a lot more ideas for that one, so please go give it a read, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
